


Don't Lie When You Promise Me Forever

by YondudeUdonta



Series: I'll keep you in my thoughts even though you didn't keep me in your arms [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Self-Harm, just punching a wall but still, read for a good cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: Kraglin deals with Yondu's death





	Don't Lie When You Promise Me Forever

Yondu had promised him forever.

 

Kraglin stared at the Yaka arrow in his hands, thumb rubbing the end involuntarily. He set it down on his pillow, pressing his face in his hands.

 

Yondu had **promised** forever.

 

He stood suddenly, anger coursing through his veins. He screamed, punching the walls until his fists were bloody, not giving a single fuck if any of the Guardians heard him. They didn’t matter.

 

~~Yondu had mattered~~

 

His breath hitched and he slid down, back to the wall. Hi shoulders shook with the raw emotions of his sobs.

 

_Forever hadn't been long enough..._


End file.
